The Truth
by Artistic Thinking
Summary: Edward left Bella, but she didn't tell him she has sercet....she a witch,she goes back to her home in England she's heartbroken. so she goes back to hogowarts and,Guess what the cullen are there,will she forgive Edward and go back with him? **new chapters
1. Secrets

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight, Harry Potter Or Any ORIGINAL Characters

Summary: Edward left Bella when she was trying to tell him her biggest secret… she is really a witch that attends Hogwarts. When he leaves, she is heart broken so she decides to go back home to Hogwarts. While she is home, she reconnects with her best friends Harry, Hermione and Ron. What happens when new students arrive at Hogwarts and Bella immediately recognizes them as the Cullens? Will she go back to Edward or will she be in the arms of another?

Chapter 1 BPoV

Harry and I were running hand in hand, trying to catch the train to Hogwarts. I sighed; Harry was faster than me and had longer legs, thus making him the fast athlete he is today. This was going to be my 6th year at Hogwarts and I couldn't be happier to be spending it with my best friends Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Bella!" Harry shouted, "Hurry up or the train will leave without us!"

I nodded and ran faster, blood pumped faster through my body and adrenaline coursed through my veins, making me as fast, if not faster, than Harry.

When we got to the platform, Harry and I ran though the wall to platform 9 ¾ and found our friends. Hermione was just how I remembered her, pacing and looking worried. I sighed; she had always been the worrywart of the group.

I heard Harry sigh next to me and at that moment, Ron looked up from the floor and smiled, "BELLA! HARRY!" Ron yelled, catching the attention of a few passers-by.

I giggled to Harry and a wide smile spread across his face. Hermione looked up from her pacing and nail biting and saw Harry and I holding hands. A ghost of a smirk graced her lips and she eyes us. I sighed; Hermione would not rest until Harry and I were together. She claimed that we were 'Perfect for each other. Just like soul mates!'

Hermione and Ron ran over to us and tackled us both into bone crushing hugs.

When we were about to board the train, I saw a flash of white skin and copper hair. I almost started to hyperventilate-it reminded me of Edward, but then I remembered that vampires were not allowed into Hogwarts, and that through alone soothed me. All of a sudden the memories came crashing back and a wave of pain hit me. That was when I remembered the day that I was going to reveal to him my biggest secret and tell him I was a witch.

Flashback

Forks, Washington, 2009

My red Chevy spluttered and groaned; I knew that it would die soon and the thought filled me with remorse. I was driving up the street when I spotted Edward's silver Volvo in the driveway so I smiled; this was the perfect opportunity to tell him the truth about me.

I parked my Chevy next to his car and his door opened. He exited the car looking as god-like as ever. He smiled at me lightly before taking my bag and putting it in my room. He was back in an instant.

"Let's take a walk, Bella," he said, his voice was cold and his eyes showed no emotion, the same went for his face and I recognized this as the perfect poker face, a face of stone.

"Sure, Edward," I said, I was uncertain about his request, but I knew that I had to tell him the truth, so I agreed timidly.

We journeyed into the forest, not too deep, but far away so that no one could see us, "Edward, I have to tell you something. I am a-" Edward cut me off.

"Bella," he said, his golden eyes turning black and hard, "We are leaving,"

"OK," I said, "Then I will go with you, right?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Bella, I don't want you, I never wanted you," he said.

That was it, I couldn't breathe and my legs became wobbly, "You… don't want…me?" I asked. The words felt so foreign coming from my mouth. My eyes filled with tears and a few escaped, though I tried not to show it. He didn't want me? Did he ever want me?

"A-a-alright." I shook uncontrollably even though I tried so hard to stop.

I backed away as Edward walked forward, "Bella," he said, his voice turning hard, "It will be as if we have never existed. You will never see us again." he kissed my forehead and the only indication that he was gone was the rush of wind and the ache in my heart.

End Flashback

"Bella?" asked Ron, "Bella! Get on the train, it's about to leave!" he shouted in a panic.

I opened my eyes and blushed, "Sorry, Ron. I guess I spaced out," I admitted sheepishly.

Once we boarded the train, Harry, Hermione, Ron and I walked to our booth and sat down. I sat next to Harry and he put his arm around me. I looked up and him and smiled, putting my arm around him.

We were like that for a few minutes staring at each other when I noticed that Ron hadn't said anything so I looked over at him to see Hermione and Ron sitting together.

Hmmm, I thought, they look good together. Ron was sitting there with a look of pure excitement on his face, "I can't wait until we get to Hogwarts!" he shouted gleefully.

Harry and I laughed at Ron's obvious enthusiasm while Hermione rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face, "Now, why is that, Ron?" I asked him.

"Now you've done it, Bella," Harry whispered in my ear, his cool breath tickling my neck, making me giggle.

Ron took a deep breath, his eyes still filled with excitement I knew was pure, "I simply can't wait to eat the food!" he exclaimed, "I have missed it so much. It is the best I have ever eaten, aside from my mum's, that is. I wonder how they make it. Do they have chefs? Is it magic? Or-" Ron couldn't continue because Hermione, Harry and I started laughing. I couldn't breathe and fell to the floor, which made the three of us laugh even harder. I was the literal meaning of ROFL.

"Bloody Hell! I didn't think what I said was funny!" Ron shouted.

I laughed again as his cheeks colored slightly and went to sit down, but accidentally sat on Harry's lap. I jumped up in embarrassment, my cheeks a flaming red, "S-s-sorry, H-Harry." I said, completely mortified and sat down next to him.

Ron snickered, and Hermione picked up her copy of Hogwarts: A History and hit him with it. Twice, "Hey!" he shouted, "What was that for?" he asked.

I laughed, the two reminded me so much of Rosalie and Emmett. I stopped laughing as my chest started to tighten and my eyes filled with tears.

Hermione gasped and ran over to me, picking me up into a hug, "Bella, what's wrong?!" she asked, incredibly alarmed.

I laughed without humor, tears streaming down my face, "Do you want the truth or the lie?" I asked sarcastically.

Hermione ignored the sarcasm, "The truth, Bella," she said.

I sighed and sat next to Harry, trying hard not to cry. Harry hugged me and that action alone gave me the little bit of courage I needed to tell them about them.

I took a deep breath and exhaled raggedly, "When I went to Forks, Washington, I met an interesting family. The family members were all inhumanly beautiful and I knew they were keeping a dark secret from the others," I laughed, "And you all know that I get nosy when I feel like someone is keeping a big dark secret," Hermione, Harry and Ron all nodded their heads, " Well, me being me, I asked around, and, well, no one knew anything about them."

I took another deep breath, I was getting to a particularly hard part, "One of them caught my interest; he was around 6ft tall with reddish brown hair and topaz eyes. I only had one class with him and-" Ron interrupted me.

"What's his name?" he asked me, his eyes burning with curiosity.

It was an innocent enough question and I knew that I would have to tell then soon enough. But I also knew that I break down whenever I say his name, "E-Edward C-Cullen." And that was when I broke down.

"Nice going." Harry and Hermione said in unison to Ron.

Hermione hit him in the heard with her book, "What did I say?" asked Ron, truly confused.

Then I laughed, not a small laugh, but a full-blown That-Was-The-Most-Stupid-Thing-Ever laugh. They all looked at me in confusion. I took a deep breath, "I-I f-fell in l-love with a v-vampire," I said.


	2. Why Me!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight, Harry Potter Or Any ORIGINAL Characters

Summary: Edward left Bella when she was trying to tell him her biggest secret… she is really a witch that attends Hogwarts. When he leaves, she is heart broken so she decides to go back home to Hogwarts. While she is home, she reconnects with her best friends Harry, Hermione and Ron. What happens when new students arrive at Hogwarts and Bella immediately recognizes them as the Cullens? Will she go back to Edward or will she be in the arms of another?

Chapter 2 BPoV

Harry stood up, his face flushing with anger I knew was pure, "Bloody Hell, Bella!" exploded Harry, "What the Bloody Hell were you thinking?!" he all but yelled in my face.

My shoulders slouched, tears rolling down my face. "I don't think that I was thinking at all. I am so sorry, Harry for letting you down. I just… I owe him my life." I said. The weird part was that the section of that sentence that made me the most ashamed was letting Harry down.

I risked a peak over at Harry's profile and instantly regretted it; he was breathing hard and his expression was that of pure rage, "Why do you owe the vampire?" he asked, spitting the last word.

I sighed deeply and told them all about how I was herded by the collage boys and almost raped, about how I was almost crushed to death by Tyler's van, about James and his unusual interest in me which lead to his death, about Jasper almost sucking all the blood from my body and about Laurent and my little run in with oversized dogs.

After I finished recalling my memories of Edward and the Cullen, I looked over and was instantly hit with their emotions of shock, anger… and pity. As soon as I saw pity in their expression, a roaring fire of rage lit within me, I don't want their pity, I thought, I want their support.

A few minutes later, we noticed that we were reaching our destination. The four of us separated and dressed in our school robes.

By the time all of us had made it back to our booth, the train had slowed and it was time to get of and walk to the carriage. We had been walking for a moment when I stopped; there, right in front of me, was a large, dark, horse-like bird with giant wings. I had never seen such an unusual and interesting creature before.

"Harry," I started, looking over at my best friend, who, at that moment, was not meeting my gaze, "What is that?" I asked, pointing to the über cool horse/bird.

Hermione looked over at me once, as if deciding I was sane, and then said, "Bella, there is nothing there," she shook her head and turned to Ron who was staring off into space, completely oblivious to her completely obvious affections.

I shook my head stubbornly, "Yes," I said, refusing to give up when I could see a perfectly visible horse/bird, "There is. There are a few of them, actually," I said as I looked around and noticed them all pulling the carriages, "And they are pulling the carriages.

"Bella," Harry sighed, clearly not wanting to go into detail or talk about the topic, "I see them too."

I sighed; I was clearly not winning this battle. I think that the fact that I ** them off before didn't really help support my cause. We got on the carriages and I sat next to Harry. I took my hand in his and he looked down at me, fighting a smile.

We soon arrived at Hogwarts, the familiar and soothing environment helped improve my mood drastically. Harry, Hermione and Ron were oddly quiet. I sighed, what did I do now? Hmph, if the twins were here right now, we would be laughing and joking around. Fred, George and I would be laughing loudly at random intervals and planning our next ultimate prank. I sighed, the good days.

"Bella," said Ron suddenly, "Harry and I would beat him into a pulp… well… if he wasn't a vampire and all…"

Despite the negative energy that was pulsating thick in the air only seconds before, I couldn't help but laugh at Ron, "Thank you, Ron. 'Sides, I have to make up for the time we have lost, don't I?" I turned to Hermione; "We will go to the library and then to a book store to find some appropriate reading material soon." I smiled.

Hermione nodded and beamed, "Thanks, Bella, you sure do know how to cheer a girl up," she said.

I smiled again, "Thanks," I said. I turned towards Ron, "Ron," I said as I remembered something I promised him a while ago, "I will have a food eating contest with you in the Great Hall… if you want, that is,"

Ron hit his forehead, apparently a sign that he had forgotten the promise he made me make, "Bloody Hell, Bella, I almost forgot about that promise." He smiled.

I turned to Harry. I bet he could be wondering what I could offer him, but then again, I am full of surprises, "And Harry," I said, taking his hand in mine, "I will pretend to be your girlfriend for a month so that you can make that girl you like jealous." I winked saucily and suggestively at him and he laughed.

It was then that I looked towards Ron and Hermione and saw their mouths hanging open. I laughed angelically, "Ron, you are going to miss that meal of yours," I said.

He gasped and started to run to the Great Hall, "Ron!" I shouted, laughing, "You better not start eating without me!" I watched as Hermione ran at a reasonable pace towards the Grand Hall in a futile effort to catch up to Ron. Nothing gets between a Weasley (especially Ron) and his food.

I turned to Harry, "Bella," he said, "You know that you are my sister and I love you." Harry shook his head, as if banishing a stray thought from his mind, "I just don't want to see you broken over a leech," he said.

"Thank you, Harry," I said and hugged him. The smell of mint and pine enveloped me and I sighed contently in his embrace, "I don't know what I would do without you,"

"Thanks, Bella," he said and squeezed me once more before releasing me, "I don't know what I would do without you, either." He kissed my cheek and took his warm hand in mine.

Harry and I walked hand in hand to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. The whole of the staff and students were staring at us… I just smiled at the rest of the student body. I guess they were all shocked to see me back here. I received a few glares from Slytherin and some from Dragon Boy A.K.A Malfoy… I guess he is ** off that I keep rejecting him.

I smiled at Dragon Boy and winked saucily then rolled my eyes. His cheeks burned and I laughed. When I heard a few stray laughs, I looked straight ahead to see Hagrid and Dumbledore laughing and smiled brightly, at least they have a sense of humor.

I looked over at Ron, "So," I started, "Are we going to have an eating contest or not?" and with that, we shoved food in our mouths. Well, my style was more ladylike…

Ron and I had just finished our contest (I won… obviously) when Dumbledore called the room to order. The room went silent. "Attention, students," he called, "I would like to share some new news with you all." He looked around at all of us and his gaze settled on Harry and I, our hands intertwined, "We have some very… unique guests who will be attending our school. They should be here soon. But, I would like all of you to know that the leader of their coven is a very close friend of mine and I trust that you will all treat him with respect…"

The doors of the Grand Hall swung open and I was met with the seven most angelic faces that I knew I never wanted to see again in my long, witchy life. "Students, members of the staff, I would like you all to meet the Cullens." He announced. And that was the moment my life officially fell apart.


	3. The Worse day Ever!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight, Harry Potter Or Any ORIGINAL Characters

Summary: Edward left Bella when she was trying to tell him her biggest secret… she is really a witch that attends Hogwarts. When he leaves, she is heart broken so she decides to go back home to Hogwarts. While she is home, she reconnects with her best friends Harry, Hermione and Ron. What happens when new students arrive at Hogwarts and Bella immediately recognizes them as the Cullens? Will she go back to Edward or will she be in the arms of another?

((A.N. Bella changed her appearance while she was in Forks. It was not her real appearance. This is the edited version of chapter three.))

Chapter 3 BPoV

A soon as he said 'Cullens', I had solid proof that Fate hates my guts. Why them? I thought, why now? I grimaced and felt sick to my stomach. Harry seemed unfazed by this, probably due to the fact that he didn't see my facial expression.

Harry looked back at me with barely contained excitement, but that all faded with he took in my expression, "It's them, isn't it?" he asked, his face looking positively murderous.

I nodded and he turned to glare at the Cullens. He tried to get up but I put my hand on his arm, calming him down immediately. He smiled gently and pulled me into his arms, making me feel like melting.

"Change, Bella," he whispered in my ear, his breath warm against my neck.

I shivered, "I don't want to," I said, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"No," he said, "You have to, please, Bella," he begged lightly in my ear.

"Fine," I replied, frowning as I changed my appearance. I am an Animagi, an Arithmancer, a Legilimens, a Metamorphmagi, an Occlumens, a Parselmouth and a Seer, and the weird thing is, I have no idea how I inherited these qualities, seeing that no one in my family tree has ever come across these talents.

An Animagi is the rare ability of turning into an animal at will. Usually, when you transform into an animal, you take on the predatory mind of that particular animal, but not for me. That just proves how weird I really am. When I transform, I remember my every move, every thought and every feeling. I have control over my movements and have a human conscious. This is particularly uncanny, because it usually takes decades of self-control and practice to achieve that state of mind, but I was born with it.

An Arithmancer is a person who is able to understand the meaning of numbers and can interpret them from complicated charts. If you were to compare this ability to a human subject, I would say that it was quite similar to university level multi-dimensional mathematics, with a magical twist. Both Hermione and I share this talent, and a love of the subject. Her because she adores learning, and me because… I guess it calls to me, whispers lightly in my mind, drawing me to the equations. And then I answer them perfectly in record time. I gaze at the equations and then blurt out the answer, not quite sure how I do it.

A Legilimens is a person who can extract memories, emotions and thoughts from a person's mind, along with planting them in there. This ability isn't well practiced because the training is intense and the pain can be unbearable. I was born with that talent, and, therefore it comes naturally to me, and the effect is stronger. When I do that to someone, I can usually see their whole life, including all their thoughts and feelings, spread out before me. I live through their memories as them, so I basically am that person.

A Metamorphmagi is person who can change their appearance at will. I am quite advanced at this ability, and I have a vast knowledge and experience revolving around this particular ability. Though this talent is quite rare, I have met a woman named Tonks, who also shares it. We had a really good time tricking the guys into thinking we were each other.

An Occlumens is a person who can successfully block a Legilimens. This ability is about as rare as finding a Legilimens is. The reason for this is the same for Legilimens, the pain and the rigorous training schedule. Despite this, Harry and I are both successful Occlumens.

A Parselmouth is a person who has the ability to talk and influence the decisions of a reptile, particularly a snake. To a Parselmouth, talking to a reptile is like talking to a person; they do not know that they are talking in Parselmouth until somebody else points it out. Harry and I both share this talent… but the thing is, we have so idea how we have acquired it.

Another rare gift is the Inner Eye, the ability to prophesize or foretell events. A person with this talent is called a Seer. When I first found out that I was a Seer, I was four and kept on talking about Voldemort and Harry. It ended up with my vision coming true; Harry, Voldie (Voldemort or Moldy Voldie as we like to call him) and I were grouped together, fighting for the Philosophers Stone.

Hermione nudged me with her knee, successfully drawing me out of my internal ramblings, and handed me a mirror. I stared in it, concentrating on what I want to look like. When I looked in the mirror, I saw a young woman, one more beautiful than the angels Michelangelo painted. Her raven black hair had blue and purple streaks while her side bangs that covered her left eye were streaked with blonde. Her high cheekbones were strong, yet delicate at the same time and her full lips were perfect and a rosy red color. Her 30D's made her impossibly curvy and drew the attention of many. Her figure was hard and covered in muscles, but soft and feminine, making her look dainty and fierce. Her flawless ivory skin was beautiful and delicate and her big doe-like eyes were an emerald-violet color that were flecked with sapphire and framed by long, dark lashes. I smiled, I looked like my real self… this was how I really looked.

"Bella," gasped Hermione, "You look even prettier than the last time we saw you!" she exclaimed, attracting the attention of a few students.

Dumbledore's eyes flickered to me momentarily before smiling slightly; he really was like a father to me. "Carlisle," he exclaimed, "My good, good friend. How pleasant it is to see you!"

Carlisle laughed lightly and walked at vampire speed to embrace Dumbledore. "I have been good, my friend. I expect the same from you," the broke the embrace and walked by the Gryffindor table, pausing behind Harry and I.

I stiffened at their close proximity and latched onto Harry's arm, feeling content when he wrapped a slightly possessive arm around my waist. Professor Dumbledore saw our reaction and smiled slightly with an I-knew-it spark in his eyes. He looked towards Harry and I, to the Cullens, and back again.

"Albus, this is my family; my wife Esme, and my 'children'; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." Carlisle said, smiling proudly and wrapping an arm around Esme.

I almost flinched at Edwards name, but… for some reason… I didn't.

"Harry," started Dumbledore, "Bedelia… I would like to talk to the both of you later." Professor Dumbledore calls me Bedelia because in Gaelic, it means strong, and he found it fitting, considering the status of my magical capabilities.

Harry and I stared into each other's eyes, yes, his thought whispered, my mind merging with his. We turned around simultaneously and said in unison, "Yes, Professor."

***

It was after dinner and Harry and I were walking to Dumbledore's office, hand in hand and my body pressed into the side of his. I had changed my appearance again to look like Bella Swan's; because it was really uncomfortable having guys gawking at you.

We reached the entrance where Harry whispered the password, "Chocolate Frogs," It opened and we started up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. I attempted to open the door, but in Bella's body, I was unnaturally clumsy, so I tripped and fell.

Harry stared at me for a second and then burst out laughing. "Shut the bloody hell up, Harry!" I said, glaring toxic daggers at him, "The least you can do is help me up!"

Harry rolled is eyes and squatted down, wrapping an arm around my waist and picking me up bridal style before setting me down in a chair outside the doors. "Bella, you really need to keep your real appearance, this one is just too clumsy," he reasoned.

I clenched my teeth together, "Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. I will just go and tell Bella Swan's feet to stop being so clumsy," I said sarcastically, glaring at him again.

Harry sighed and shook his head-completely immune to the icy glare that was trained on his jaw, "Bella, you don't need to be sarcastic," he said.

"Sorry," I apologized, changing back to my real form. I got of the chair and started walking, only to freeze. Harry noticed and pulled me into him while they stood there, gaping in disbelief.

"B-B-Bella, i-is that y-you?" Esme asked, still staring at Harry and I.

I nodded and leaned further into Harry's side. The Cullens noticed my actions and looked pained. "I'm so sorry, Bella," Harry mouthed as he grabbed my hand.

I nodded, acknowledging the fact that he was, indeed, apologetic. Professor Dumbledore smiled. The traitor. "Bedelia, Harry, I'd like you to meet the Cullens." He said, still smiling at us.

I looked at Harry to see him forcing a smile, "Hello," he said, looking at me with sad, grief stricken eyes.

"Hello," I said, clutching onto Harry for dear life and leaning into his side as if it would make me invisible.

"Bedelia," Dumbledore sighed, "Please stop clutching at your brother for dear life," he said.

I shook my head and opened my mouth, ready to correct his mistake, "Professor, he is not really my brother, I am not even related to him… I was adopted… remember?" I asked.

"Of course, Bedelia. How could I forget?" he asked, staring down at his Chocolate Frog as if it were the most interesting specimen of chocolate in the world. He wasn't looking at Harry or I. The chicken, I thought, with a roll of my eyes.

"Well," Dumbledore started, slightly nervous and completely out of character for himself, "The, uh, Cullens, here will be your protectors 24/7 now that Voldemort is after you both… not that he ever wasn't. Please treat them with your utmost respect, for they will be risking their lives for you." He said, ducking his head slightly.

What? My mind screamed at me. I would rather let Moldy Voldie kill me than have a Cullen around me 24/7. "Bedelia," Dumbledore sighed, a tired, frustrated sound, "I know that you'd rather have Voldemort kill you than have them protect you, but please try to control your thoughts,"

I looked him straight in the eye, "Sorry, Professor, I guess my Legilimens is a little uncontrolled. Remember when we discovered that it was tied to my emotions?" I asked him.

Harry leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Bella, your hair and eyes are red," his warm breath caressed my neck and my eyes flashed to his.

"Thanks for the warning," I said, changing back to my original appearance.

The Cullens were staring at me with a look of awe, I guess they knew what a Metamorphmagi is. "Professor, if we agree with the protection, can we go now?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"Of course," he said, his eyes crinkling around the edges and his half-moon glasses falling further down the bridge of his nose.

I looked over at Harry to see how he was coping with the news. He looked like he wanted to say something, but I grabbed his arm and made him look into my eyes, "Don't." I whispered, my breath fanning out in the small space between our faces.

"We agree, Professor," Harry said, his voice cool and smooth.

I sighed in relief, "Very well, then, you two may go. But, please escort the Cullen children to the Common Room." Dumbledore said.

I smirked; I knew for a fact that Emmett didn't like being called a 'child'. I also knew that Harry was about to say something, but I touched his arm again and looked into his eyes, "Yes, Professor," said Harry reluctantly.

"Well, then you may go-" he seemed to cut himself off and a wry, knowing smirk graced his aged features, "Oh, and please do not go to the Forbidden Forest this year. No need for injuries…" He said, still smirking.

A smirk of my own appeared, it was dangerous, daring and rebellious, "Oh, Professor, you know that Harry and I cannot promise that," I said with a wink to Harry.

Harry laughed, "Little Miss Dangerous," he whispered.

"Don't I know it," I grinned.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and sighed, completely defeated, "Very well."

Harry and I walked out of his office and a wave of lethargy washed over me in waves. Harry sighed and grabbed my arm, pulling me onto his back. "Harry!" I shrieking in outrage, "Put me down this instant! I do not need, nor want, to be carried!"

He laughed and put me down on the floor, and that was when we heard the footsteps. When I looked up, my gaze was met with two pairs of identical sea blue eyes. It was Fred and George, or as I like to call them, Gred and Forge, "Look at that George!" exclaimed Fred as he smirked and laughed.

"Where do you think Bella's and Harry's adventures have taken them this time? A closet, maybe, where they were... snogging!" he said dramatically, clutching his chest and falling to the ground.

I snorted, "That was one time on a dare, you two," I said, and then added with a sly, saucy wink at Harry, "And besides, that's why the whole 'sneaking out at midnight' concept was invented."

Fred and George looked at me, wide eyed. I smiled and decided to look behind me where the Cullens were standing. They were glaring daggers at Fred, Harry and George, "Sure, sure, that's what you want us to think," they said slyly.

I growled at them, and then five seconds later, we were all in hysterics. Then I heard a real growl and turned to see the Cullens still glaring at the three boys. I rolled my eyes and leaned more into Harry's side, which resulted in more growls. I smiled. "Come on, you guys, we have to go." I turned to Harry and winked slyly and saucily, "I'll see you tonight," and with that, I sashayed off with Fred, George and the Cullens in tow. I walked to the Common room where I said the password and walked inside, lounging on a plush, red couch. Tomorrow was going to be a really long day.

**(A/N: I'd like to thank my Beta .winch)**


	4. Hurting

**((A/N:Sorry about the long wait… I have no excuses for why it took me so long… Soorry!))**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight, Harry Potter Or Any ORIGINAL Characters **

**Summary: Edward left Bella when she was trying to tell him her biggest secret… she is really a witch that attends Hogwarts. When he leaves, she is heartbroken so she decides to go back home to Hogwarts. While she is home, she reconnects with her best friends Harry, Hermione and Ron. What happens when new students arrive at Hogwarts and Bella immediately recognizes them as the Cullens? Will she go back to Edward or will she be in the arms of another? **

**((A.N. Bella changed her appearance while she was in Forks. It was not her real appearance.)) **

Chapter 4 BPov

_I looked around to see it was the graveyard from our fourth year._

"_Well, well, well look at who we have here Harry Potter your beloved sister Isabella Potter." That voice haunted my dreams for so long; I stopped breathing turning around in a fast motion to see where the voice was coming from. I chocked on a sob._

_It was Voldemort, holding Harry by the throat, I stepped forward, thinking of what to do. _

"_No, no, no" Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Harry's throat. I stopped. Harry looked at me._

"_B-B-Bella r-run!" he gasped, trying to breath._

"_Please Stop! Don't hurt him! Please!" I whimpered, Voldemort smirked at me, letting Harry fall to the ground, gasping for air. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry._

"_NO!" I screamed, as Voldemort grabbed Harry again. Harry stood up._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_I saw the flash of green, Harry fall to the ground. _

"**Harry!" I screamed, sitting up in my bed gasping for air. I looked around in the familiar dorm room. I saw Ginny and Hermione still sleeping. **_Great, I had another nightmare. _**I thought to myself. I covered my face with my hands. I noticed that the two beds were empty that Alice and Rosalie were supposed to use.**

**I sighed they were probably somewhere else with the rest of the Cullens. I shook my head; why in bloody hell did I care. I got out of bed, putting my robe around my mid-thigh baby-blue nightgown then I put my slippers on. I walked quietly out of the room, turning back to see Hermione and Ginny were still sleeping, turned away going to the common room, I walked down the stairs, I stopped to see Harry on one of the sofas' looking into the fireplace. I walked up to him; He still didn't know I was there.**

"**Harry, are you okay?" I asked, worried. He jumped up turning to me, He smiled sadly, sitting back down, patting the seat next to him, smiling I sat down.**

"**Yeah I am, I just couldn't sleep. What about you?" he asked, "What are you doing up?" I sighed, not talking.**

"**You had a nightmare, didn't you" he said, It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I nodded; we both looked at our hands. "You too. Huh?" I asked. He smiled but nodded; my eyes fill up with tears, and started to fall silently down my face.**

"**Bella?" Harry grabbed me pulling me to him, I started to sob quietly.**

"**Honey, what's wrong?" He asked. I hugged him closer.**

"**H-h-Harry it was Voldemort, in my dream he killed you. And I didn't do anything! I thought it was real, and you really did die, I didn't want to looks you too! You and dad are the only family I have left…" he took a deep breath, taking hold of my face in his hands.**

"**Bella I had the same dream but it was you that had died not me," We were silent for a few moments, looking into each other's eyes. Harry broke the silence first, "Bella, don't worry, we'll get though this together just like always, okay?" he said, I took a deep breath, and then nodded, giving him a small smile. He kissed my forehead. I laughed softly; Harry looked at me, confused.**

"**We're some messed up pair, huh?" I said, he laughed shaking his head.**

"**Bella, do you know I love you, right?" Harry said. I smiled nodding.**

"**I love you too." I said, closing my eyes; knowing he and I loved each other with a brotherly sisterly way. I heard a gasp, I got up I looked to see Ginny, her eyes filled with tears. She looked between Harry and I, I could see the hurt and confusion in her eyes, she told me she liked Harry, she was taking it the wrong way. She turned to me.**

"**Bella? W-why?" she asked, her eyes held so many emotions. **

**She thought, Harry and I were confessing our love for each other! No! She was jumping to conclusions. I took a step forward, opening my mouth. She stepped back a sob came out her throat. **

"**Ginny, No it's not what you think!" I said, my eyes filling with tears. She shook her head in disagreement, and then ran up the stairs. "Ginny! Wait!" I said. She didn't stop. I turned to Harry in a quick movement, he looked confused as he stared at the stairs Ginny had ran up, and he then looked at me with the same expression. **

"**Harry, go talk to her, you're the only one she's going to listen to!" I said to him. He nodded, running up the stairs. I sat back down on the couch putting my head in my hands. "Great, when I need to talk to someone, I talked to my best friend and I tell him I love him the girl that likes him, takes it the wrong way! Why in bloody hell do things always happen to me!" I whispered to myself. Then I shifted my weight the heard a rustling I gasped, looking up I saw the Cullens looking at me. The one who was nearest was Edward, I flinched away from him. He saw the movement, hurt flashed though his eyes.**

"**What in bloody hell do you want?" I growled under my breath. Alice opened her mouth, I glared at her. "Don't say a bloody thing,**_** Alice**_**." I growled, my eyes turning red, and I could see my hair that was in my eyes, turning black. They all flinched away from me, I smirked. I heard someone coming down the stairs. We all turned to the sound; Harry was coming down grinning like an idiot.**

**I jumped up in joy; I knew that smile anywhere, He told Ginny how he felt about her! I ran up to him, throwing myself at him. The Cullens growled in response, I hid my smile in my Harry's chest; it really seemed fun to taunt the Cullens like this. And besides Harry was just a friend; people just always thought he and I were more than friends. I kissed his cheek, and again then the growls. **

"**You did it, didn't you?" I whispered, my smile grew as he blushed. I opened my mouth to ask him but I stopped before I could say anything. Then I sent Harry a message. **_'Harry, go get your invisibility cloak'_ **He looked at me, confused then looked behind me, his eyes flashed in anger. He then looked at me, nodding. He ran up to the other set of stairs for the boys, I giggled as he winked at me as he disappeared. I turned around to see the Cullens looking at me in disbelief. I smirked, then Rosalie looked at me, her eyes scorching with hate, I almost flinched at her cold stare.**

"**At least, we know who the slut of the school is." She sneered at me. I gaped at her; my eyes went white as did my hair. I couldn't help wincing, she grinned at me, thinking she was right. I looked at them all, but none of them would look at me in the eye, so they all thought the same thing about me, even Alice and Ed-Edward. My chest exploded in pain, Jasper looked at me in surprise as if he couldn't believe my pain. I looked at them without any expressions. "I-I would tell y-you that you are wrong but n-none of you would believe me, w-would you?" **

**I said, trying to keep my voice steady and expressionless. Nobody looked at me. Harry came down with the maulers' map and the cloak, he was grinning but when he looked at me. It completely wiped off; he saw the haunted look in my eyes, once before when I came back to London. He started to pull me toward the entrance of the common room. "Let's go, Bella." He whispered. I nodded, feeling like I was going into my zombie state again. But now there was no Jacob to help me though this. I opened my mouth to tell Harry, that I just wanted to go back to my room, and not come out anymore. But I could see the determination in his eyes. I walked with him out of the common room. I could feel the Cullens stare at us as we walked away.**

"**Harry, it's okay, nothing is wrong. I'm just tired, no worries" I said, trying to make my voice sound happy, but sounded flat, even to me.**

"**No, Bella. It's not okay, what's wrong? I know that look in your eyes, I've seen it before. Don't tell me it's okay!" he growled at me. "Bella, what did they say to you? Bella tell me now-." I interrupted him. **

"**Harry, it's nothing of importance…. Nothing of importance to me." I whispered, looking bleakly at the ground. I didn't notice that I was crying, until Harry wiped them off. I blinked them away. "We should go back to the common room. We could get into trouble. And I'm tired, so please let just go back" I whispered, closing my eyes to hold the tears back. He sighed, nodding.**

"**Okay, but are you sure you're-." I interrupted him again.**

"**Yeah, I am okay. Don't worry about it." I said, making my voice bright. He looked into my eyes, he could tell that I was lying, but he just shook his head. I sighed in relief, as we walked back into the common room. The Cullens were still there, they stared at us. But I ignored them the best I could. I turned to Harry, my hair and eyes still white. He looked scared to leave me by myself. I sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" **

**He nodded, sighing. "Sleep tight, Bella" he said. I nodded, not looking at him.**

"**Yeah, sure. Good night." I whispered, my eyes looking at nothing in mind. I looked at Harry, but he was glaring at the Cullens. I knew he was going to say something to them.**

"**Harry, leave them alone… they didn't do anything. I won't leave until you go upstairs and go to sleep and then I'll go up and sleep… I don't want you bothering them" I whispered. He opened his mouth, and then closed it as I glared at him the best I could. He sighed, nodding. **

"**Okay. Fine." He said, gritting his teeth together. I smiled, sadly. "Okay, go." I said in a bright voice. Harry sighed, looking at me. **

"**Bella, don't try so hard," He said, "You're making yourself suffer.'' My smile faded. I shook my head. "I'm not doing anything. So go and sleep!" I said, not looking at the Cullens; they don't need to know that I'm suffering for what Rosalie said.**

"**Okay, Bella" He whispered, walking towards the boys' staircase. I stood there until I heard the door close upstairs. I turned to the Cullens. "Good Night." I said. And then ran up the girls' staircase, tears rolling down my face. And I didn't sleep well, or maybe it's that I didn't at all.**


	5. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Artistic Thinking, here!

This isn't an update! ~~

This is a message to the people who are following my story or have it as a favorite!

It been a few years since I've updated and I'm sorry to say that I'm discontinuing this story along with my spy kids and twilight x-over due to personal problems I've been having these last few years. And they haven't seemed to end.

I'd like to thank everyone of my reviewers and followers!

P.S. if there's anyone who would like to adopt this story or my other story. Please contact me through PM~

Thank you.

Sincerely,

Artistic Thinking~


	6. STORY ADOPTED!

Artistic Thinking, here!

This isn't an update! ~~

Or anything of the kind! I'm just saying that my story has been adopted by selena-sabina101.

I hope she makes this story as good as I thought it would be!

Sincerely,

Artistic Thinking~


End file.
